


Wet In More Ways Than One

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fingerfucking, Oral Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 10:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Éponine and Cosette share a shower together, not really focusing on the bathing aspect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet In More Ways Than One

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tumblr Post](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/32721) by maruispontmercy. 



Éponine vaguely remembered when she had believed Cosette to be an innocent, timid little thing, when she had seen Cosette’s shy smiles and pretty, pink flushes of the cheek, and thought her to be as sweet and as weak as Marius Pontmercy. Nowadays, Éponine looked back upon those times, and could not believe her own folly.

She was left gasping, hands splayed on the tile of Cosette’s shower wall, hot water - and it was hot, infernally so, because neither her nor Cosette could stand tepid showers - pounding down onto her back as Cosette thrust two fingers forwards, her thumb playing over Éponine’s asshole in a way that was far more pleasant than it had any right to be.

Éponine’s hair was wet and hanging around her head but she couldn’t  _care_ , not when Cosette was hooking her fingers like that, and God, Cosette’s fingers weren’t even fucking  _big_ : they were thin, slender things, and by God, years of piano lessons had been good to Cosette Fauchelevent’s pretty little hands, and Éponine thanked God she’d taken them.

Cosette added a third finger, punching a sharp noise from Éponine’s very throat, and said, “You look rather nice like this.” in the sweetest of effeminate little voices. God, how  _unfair_. 

"Thanks." Éponine managed to get out, forehead pressed against the cool tile of the wall, as if it stood even the barest of chances at cooling her down. "Not as pretty as you, though, G-G _od_ -” Cosette twisted her fingers to the side, and then she dipped, and no, no, she wasn’t-

Éponine nearly let out a yowl as Cosette’s mouth pressed to her clit, sucking  _hard_ , and then Éponine was coming, legs quaking with her orgasm as she went completely stiff, letting out choked little noises as Cosette worked her through it. “That- that position must have been so awkward-” She managed to mumble when Cosette withdrew her fingers, but the blonde just beamed at her, smile sweet as honey. 

"Worth it." And then her lips were on Éponine’s, and she was backing the brunette against the shower wall and God, Cosette’s lips were pleasant, plump and warm, and Éponine pressed eagerly into the kiss. "Right?" Cosette asked, voice soft, and Éponine nodded slowly, a little dreamy. "Good."

Cosette turned off the shower, and when they stepped out, Éponine grasped the towel first, drying Cosette’s skin off. “You don’t have to-“

"Shush, princess." Époinine interrupted her, and continued to work. Cosette frowned, the most charming of little pouts upon her darling face, but once she was dry, and her hair was only damp, Éponine dropped the towel on the floor before following it, on her knees.

"Oh." Cosette said, and then, " _Oh_!” as Éponine licked a stripe with her tongue. 

Cosette might not have been as innocent as Éponine had once believed, but to see the pretty part of her lips like this, the widening of those blue eyes, the way she had no idea where to put her slender, slender hands?

That was a whole new beauty in itself.


End file.
